


Better

by hannelore



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Caning, Frottage, M/M, Non-Consensual Spanking, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-21
Updated: 2004-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-24 01:21:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2562992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannelore/pseuds/hannelore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dumbledore takes Snape to St. Brutus's Secure Center for Incurably Criminal Boys to teach him a lesson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better

**Author's Note:**

> This is for [](http://dkwilliams.livejournal.com/profile)[**dkwilliams**](http://dkwilliams.livejournal.com/) for the Albus Ficathon. Many hugs and lashes to [](http://venivincere.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://venivincere.livejournal.com/)**venivincere** for the excellent beta.

Severus looked up at the Headmaster. All right, maybe the last hex had been a bit too much. Madame Pomfrey had been beside herself with the results, though Severus was quietly pleased. He’d worked hard to get James's skin to turn scaly like it did. Right now, he was averting his gaze from the dull gray building in front of him and looking at Albus Dumbledore with a look of confused concern.

"St. Brutus's Secure Center for Incurably Criminal Boys? Why are we here?"

Albus had insisted Severus leave his robes at school, instead dressing in casual trousers, shirt and tie. Severus liked his robes, at least they covered up most everything. His trousers accentuated how skinny he was, the shirt was shabby with the sleeve cuffs stopping short above his wrists. Severus tried to tug one cuff down lower, shifting from foot to foot.

The Headmaster nodded toward the door, his own robes gone and replaced with a long coat with fur trimming.

"I'll explain in a moment, go ahead in."

Severus stepped inside the building, noticing a rough-looking man sitting in a metal chair by the door. He looked from Severus to the Headmaster, jerking a thumb toward a corridor.

"New 'uns down the hall, mister."

"I am here specifically to see Sister Magnolia," Dumbledore said. "Is she available?"

The man gave a snort as he turned a page of his newspaper and slouched back in his chair before nodding.

"Kensington wishes she wasn't. Classroom ten, second on the left."

Severus edged away from the strange man, hovering closer to Dumbledore.

"Headmaster..."

Albus still seemed intent upon not saying why they were there. Severus took the opportunity of the silence to peer in the other doorways as they passed. In one room, several boys were hunched over desks and writing. In another, a crowd shouted and jeered as two boys gripped each other's hands in some kind of wrestling match. They stopped at one door, but Severus heard the sound before he even looked into the window.

_Crack!_

The sound startled him, rooting him to the spot. He reached unconsciously for his robes, to pull them around him in their comforting shroud, but he wore no such thing now. Albus seemed unperturbed as he rapped on the door. A tall nun with a sour, grim look glanced from Albus to Severus and back to Albus again.

"New boys should be registered with the..."

"This is merely a cautionary call," Albus said, polite. He gave a nod to Severus. "I merely wish for the boy to observe."

The nun smirked as she stepped back to let them enter.

"Of course, he's just in time to watch one of our frequent visitors. Kensington! Ankles, boy!"

Though he wanted to get away from the harsh voice, Severus was guided into the room by Dumbledore. There, in the middle of the room, a boy was bent over, grasping his ankles. Severus averted his eyes once he realized the student was naked from the waist down. Severus thought he was handsome, from what he could see of the boy. His brown hair fell loose and his legs trembled just slightly. Severus noticed that his arse was reddened with several cruel-looking slashes. He almost jumped at the sound of something cutting through the air right near him. The nun barked a laugh and waggled her finger at the Headmaster.

"Someone’s been soft, eh? He jumps like he's never been touched. Kensington! What was the last count?"

"Eight, Sister."

"Quite right. Keep counting, boy."

Dumbledore pointed to a chair, but Severus gave him a look of pure confusion. Why were they here? Was it because of what he had done to James? Surely his little hex wasn’t a horrible enough deed to be _beaten_. Not like that boy, anyway.

_Crack!_

The woman pulled the cane further back in her grip, landing the fall across the boy's arse.

"Nine!" came the strangled voice. Severus sat down in the chair, feeling if he didn't his legs were going to fail him. He gripped the sides of the seat, his mouth going dry. The boy's legs were splayed, and there wasn’t a trace of heaviness on the lean legs, just solid muscle all the way up to his... Severus tried to look away as he saw the dark shadow of the boy’s penis. He was gripping the chair so hard his knuckles were starting to ache. The woman gave an unbecoming grunt as she whistled the cane with into a flesh-shuddering _crack!_

"Tuh... ten!" the boy cried out, his voice breaking on the word. When the nun stepped back, Severus could see the other boy’s penis still swaying. The boy's backside was criss-crossed in the reddening slashes and Severus found himself tracing those lines with his eyes. It was distracting. He wanted to shift in his seat, but he couldn't. There was a heat in his stomach that tickled, and he could feel the pulse in his neck throbbing with the rapid beating of his heart.

Severus felt a stifling heat growing around the neckline of his collar, the tie feeling suddenly tighter. The cane was imposing, but the boy's backside drew Severus’ attention even more. Much to Severus’ horror, he felt his penis twitch in excitement. He wanted to see more.

The nun lifted her cane again, Severus anticipating the blow before the boy could. The blows came down so swiftly; the boy could hardly keep count in his cracking voice. Severus tried hard not to blink at the sound of each smack, shifting in his seat when he felt his hard penis catch and rub against the wet spot in his underpants.

"Fifteen!"

"Very good. You may go."

Severus watched as the other boy straightened himself slowly, reached for his trousers and stepped into them with painful slowness. As he passed by Severus, he gave him a sidelong look with a proud sneer that seemed to say _"I made it. I'm good."_ Severus almost felt challenged.

"Would you like me to deliver the same to your charge?"

The nun's amused voice interrupted Severus’s reverie. To his immense relief, the Headmaster shook his head.

"Not today, might I use your room and... tools?"

The relief stopped with a screech.

"Of course," she said, a casual hand beckoning to the room. "Good luck, he looks like he could use it."

After the door closed behind her, Severus jumped up and flattened his back against the wall, his voice quavering with uncertainty and anger.

"What did that boy do to deserve that? Why have you brought me here? I demand you take me back to Hogwarts now!"

Dumbledore seemed to not be listening as he took the chair Severus had been sitting in and placed it in the middle of the room. Seating himself, he crooked one long finger toward Severus.

"Now!" Severus demanded.

Dumbledore’s gaze only softened, which made Severus all the more furious. This was not funny. Again, the beckoning finger. Severus shuffled forward, trying to not look toward the implements that hung upon hooks on the wall. There was the cane the woman had been using, some kind of paddle with holes in it. He clenched his buttocks unconsciously and felt his penis twinge.

"Remove your trousers, Severus."

The fear caught in Severus's throat. This wasn’t right. He didn’t want this. The Headmaster had no right to bring him here! But the sight of the boy’s penis swaying in shadow after the smacking sound. His skin, so red. Severus shivered.

"You're not going to beat me with... that thing, are you?"

Dumbledore shook his head.

"But then why..." The look the Headmaster fixed upon him stopped the complaint dead. Severus fumbled with his trouser buttons, slipping them down to his ankles and stepping out of them.

"Your underpants as well."

Severus tried to think of another adequate reply, but instead he pulled down his underpants as well, not looking at the Headmaster. He was relieved the shirttails fell past his groin. The cool air felt odd on his aroused penis. Dumbledore pressed his legs together, patting his lap with a smile.

"Come here, Severus."

Severus looked horrified. There had been many reasons he had questioned the elderly man's kindness ever since he had come to Hogwarts, but... what could he possibly want from Severus without his trousers on? He made as if to sit on the old headmaster's lap, but Dumbledore shook his head as he turned Severus around, his hand to the middle of his back.

"Down."

Severus felt his heart skip as he lay across the Headmaster's knees. His head down, his hair fell down into his eyes. The Headmaster arranged him so his buttocks were positioned over the Headmaster’s left thigh. His buttocks were still covered by his large shirt. Severus reached around one knee to stay balanced in this odd position. He could smell the faint hint of tea and the scent of lemon drops on the Headmaster’s clothes. Dumbledore pulled up the shirt and Severus felt his arse exposed to the air. His penis was trapped between his stomach and the Headmaster's leg, a snugness that felt… good. That realization made Severus want to jump up and run out _now._

"I cannot express to you the importance of fighting fire with fire," Dumbledore said. The calm in his voice made it seem as if Severus was sitting in the squashy armchair across from the Headmaster's desk back at Hogwarts. "Yet with Potter, you seem to want to fight a matchstick with a curse. Though the Dark arts are your gift, Severus, they are also your bane. This is why I am punishing you. To remind you."

"But, I..."

_Smack!_

Severus gasped as the flat of the Headmaster’s hand smacked across his bottom. Hot shame flooded his cheeks, the pure embarrassment making his head ache.

"This school is for children who have done far less than yourself. This is the place where they go when they are... uncontrollable."

_Smack, smack, smack!_

Severus tried to bite back the cry at the triple smacks against his arse. He gripped the Headmaster's leg tighter. He tried to look up, but Dumbledore's elbow pressed between his shoulderblades. The hand on his arse hurt, but it wasn't anything unbearable.

"I'm not uncontrollable!"

The smacks became harder, now hitting reddening and sensitive skin. Tears welled in Severus's eyes. His ears felt like they were burning from the humiliation, but the thing he could not ignore was the sensation of his penis pressing against the Headmaster's thigh. To Severus’ horror, he was getting close to orgasm. But this hurt! And it wasn’t his fault about bloody Potter, he... Severus's train of thought was derailed as another couple of blows smacked his arse. And what... why... he felt something hard nudging underneath his ribs, in the Headmaster's lap.

God, that _couldn't_ be what Severus thought it was. He gasped as his penis rubbed harder between his stomach and the Headmaster's leg. Severus knew this shouldn’t feel this good, but the new sensations barreled him closer to the edge, regardless.

"Not yet, you don’t."

The Headmaster's voice was a little deeper, throaty even. Severus wasn’t quite sure just what Dumbledore was talking about. But… the Headmaster could feel him rubbing rhythmically against his leg with each spank, couldn’t he?

"Mmnnghhh," was all Severus could reply. He didn’t know his face could throb with embarrassment, but apparently it could because it was. Had the other boy felt this, when the nun was hitting him? The thought of the other boy bent over, hands on his ankles, made Severus groan aloud.

_SMACK!_

Severus cried out. He didn’t think the Professor Dumbledore could actually hit _harder,_ but he was. He found himself clenching his buttocks in anticipation of each landing, tears slipping down his hot cheeks as he desperately rubbed himself against the Headmaster’s leg.

"I... I'll be good," Severus said, choking up. He had to come – he would say anything now – he couldn’t stop it, not on the edge, trying to hold back and not come in the Headmaster's lap. 

"Severus," Albus said, his breathing heavy, his voice straining and grunting. "You...you'll not just good... you'll be... _better_."

The Headmaster slid a finger along the crease of Severus’ arse and pressed up against the hole. Severus took a shocked breath and then he was shuddering hard, muffling his cries in the Headmaster's leg as he came.

***

Severus walked carefully, his arse throbbing. He was decidedly light-headed. Just before they left St. Brutus's, Severus saw the other boy that had been in the classroom before him. Severus gave the boy a disdainful smirk as if to say _"I made it, too. I'm good."_ But secretly, Severus knew he was _better._


End file.
